Angel
by DancingEnigma
Summary: A girl with a dream to fight gets her chance even with people knowing her brother or them pushing her down.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Begging

Hey my name is Jamie "Angel" Ann Drake and this is my story about how I reached my dream of being a wrestler.

As far as I can remember I have always been interested in wrestling and becoming a wrestler. Yes, you read right, a wrestler.  
I fight both men and women as equals; I guess you could say it was because of my Uncle Josh who got me hooked on wrestling.  
I was always picked on by my peers because I was a quiet girl, who dressed weirdly, and was a bit bigger and taller than every one in my class.  
They would make fun of the fact that my dream was to be a wrestler and that I was more of a tom-boy then a girly girl.  
All my teachers tried to make me act more lady like but that ended up blowing up in their faces. My mom just wanted me to act like the little girl she brought into this world and grow up and who she loves.  
My older sister Jessica was the only one other than my brother (who you know as Sting) and my Uncle Josh and my friends Becky and Ashley who supported me about my dream and she would always say to me "Always believe in your dreams, James."  
As I have told, you my older brother is known as Sting and he is very well-known and popular; of course our mom is proud of him but she keeps trying to change my dream.  
I just think she is worried about me getting hurt than anything else. The only friends I have are Ashley and Anne and they are also my sisters.  
As I grew up so did my love for wrestling along with my training with all my siblings. I went to a school at eleven years old; because of the training from all my siblings I had the entire basic pat down not even 2 years later.  
With my brother's help and connections I was able to be in a Gym in Boston Mass. called The Black River.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Training and Matches

The day I started at the gym was a surprise to everyone and me. My brother had a surprise for me, because it was my 11th birthday.  
When I walked in it was all quiet. Even now I still think it was because of Steve. The trainer walked up to us after what felt like hours but was actually  
only 5 seconds, he just looked at Steve and not at me and asked "What did we do to have the great Sting in our presence today?"  
Steve just stared at him only for a couple of seconds before asking me a question but never taking his eyes off the trainer.  
"What do you think, Angel?" I looked back at the trainer and answered him thoughtfully "A heavy left foot grounder. He relies on taking his opponent down in the first shot, than beats them down until he maybe uses a submission or a pin to win." The look on the trainer's face was so funny that I had to laugh.  
As I laughed his face kept getting redder and redder until you could actually see the steam coming out of his ears. He finally yelled after he got sick of me laughing," Enough! You think…you…could come in here to make fun of me or this gym, but, sorry to tell you Sting, no matter how big you are in the business and to bringing a little girl to…" I interrupted him "Did he just called me a little girl?" I asked Steve and I was able to see him nod out of the corner of my eye nodding his head then I repeated to the trainer, "Did you just call me a little girl?" The trainer just nodded his balding head. I got into his face. My face was just as red as his and I said, "I can take down your best student down unless you are worried about the rumors that will start about a little girl beating your best student." "Fine. Jake, go put your gear on then go to the ring. The same goes with you Angel…" "No" "What do you mean no? You just challenged my best student!" "I meant you can't call me Angel. Only people who gain my trust and my family can call me that. Since you are in neither of those groups, you can call me Jamie." The trainer just took a big calming breath before saying "Fine. Jamie, go get ready and then into the ring." With a last look at the trainer my brother and I walked toward the women's locker room.  
When we got to the door Steve handed me my bag and then stood outside the door to make sure no one walked in. I walked to the first open bench and set down my gym bag, then took out a pair of faded blue jeans with tares in them and put them on, I than took out my Myers jersey and put it on, then pulled on my black and white pumas, and then tapped my arms with my yellow and blue tape, and I just ended up putting my long hair in a pony tail.  
When I was done, I just zipped up my bag than headed toward the door where Steve still stood. He then walked me to the ring. He stood in my corner to make sure no one tried to interfere or cheat. As I was the first in the ring, I decided to stretch. First I put my leg on the top rope then reached out for my toes, and then I did a tree stretch. Just as I was popping my back I saw Jake come toward the ring in nothing but a pair of trunks and boots, he walked like he was trying to intimate me, but as I had told him later; it really didn't work. It just made him look funny. He got in his corner and I went to my own, both of us were waiting for the ref to announce the beginning of the match. When we heard the bell ring we circled around one another for a while. When Jake finally got tired of just circling he tried to spear me but I stepped out-of-the-way he ended up hitting the turtle neck and he fell to the mat holding his ankle he just injured. As he lay their nursing his injury I ran over to the other turtleneck and used it to perform the Swanton Bomb thanks to my inspiration and hero Jeff Hardy. When I hit my mark he came off the mat a little but other wise laid there. I put him in an Anaconda Vice but the ref pulled me off just as Jake was about to tap because Jake somehow got his foot up on the bottom rope. While I was arguing with the ref Jake got up and attacked me from behind with a clothes line. As I stumbled from his attack he got ready to perform the RKO but I was faster and performed my own RKO in the middle of the ring, I set him up for my butterfly submission. As I took both arms behind his back and his elbows pointing outwards he powered out by head butting me. As I was reeling from his head-butt, he hit me with the hurricane that sent me flying. When he saw this he started to gloat because he thought he won, but he was wrong. As he was gloating I got up and RKOed him again I ran to the other turtleneck closer to him and performed my Angel Wings. I landed right on him. His legs came up and I grabbed on to them for leverage for the pin. When the ref hit the final count he raised my arm to show that I was the winner. I walked to where the trainer stood and the look on his face was worth the whole match. After I took a mental picture of his face I asked, "Do I look like a little girl now?" He just stared. When I turned around I was greeted to a sight the was both funny and heartwarming. Jake was getting help from the ref just to stand and Steve still stood in my corner with a little smile that only me an a few others were ever privileged to see.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Representative: Deal or No Deal

It had been 6 years since I proved myself to Coach and everyone else in the gym that I can fight in the big dog's yard and win because I am a good wrestler and not just because my brother is Sting. I almost earned all their respect except for Sam who is a very new trainee in the gym. He thinks just because I'm a girl that I can't fight. He thinks because my brother is Sting that all the Coach did was take me in because of him. I can still remember the day Chris, a WWE representative, came to my gym with my two heroes, "The Enigma" himself Jeff Hardy, and the "Straight Edge" CM Punk. I didn't even know that they were there or they were even coming when I challenged Sam to a match. I got sick of him having that smug look he always had on his face. I confronted him saying, "You either need to fight me or knock off the whole cocky act." All he did was give me a funny look like I grew two heads or something before replying, "Fine, I will fight you Jamie but if I hurt you don't even try running to anyone about it." "Fine, Sam. Go put on your gear and then go to the ring." I watched him walk away to the men's locker room, and then I went to my own.  
When I got there someone else had already put my gear on the bench. Before I could go ask any of the guys about it I saw a note out of the corner of my eye. I picked it up and then started to read it, "Angel, I put all your gear together and brought it in. There is also a big surprise but I won't tell you now. You have to find out later. We all hope you do well." –Steve, Jessica, Ashley, and Anne. I was happy that they all did this for me but I wished they were able to be here watching me teach a new trainee respect. When I opened the bag I saw my favorite paint splattered jeans, along with my Myers jersey, my black and white puma sneakers, and they even got me new green and red tape. When I got everything on I walked toward the door. As I walked out the door, one of the guys saw me and they cued my music. I still remember begging coach until he finally said yes about having music and an announcement. I started to walk down to the ring when the first words of my entrance started:

If you ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
You're fuckin' perfect to me

I started to do twist and turn while pointing at people along with the sing.

The whole world's scared  
So I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking  
Is an ice cold beer  
And we try try try  
But we try to hard  
And it's a waste of my time  
Done looking for the critics 'cause they're every where  
They don't like my jeans  
They don't like my hair  
Exchanged ourselves  
And we do it all the time

As it just started the second verse the ref started to announce me to the whole crowd "From Ludlow, Vermont weighing in at 201 pounds the fearless Jamie "Angle" Drake" just as I made it to the ring Sam's music started up.

It's not like I'm walking alone into the valley of the shadow of death  
Stand beside one another, 'cause it ain't over yet  
I'd be willing to bet that if we don't back down  
You and I will be the ones that are holding the Crown in the end  
When it's over, we can say, "Well done"  
But not yet, 'cause it's only just begun  
So, pick up, and follow me, we're the only ones  
To fight this thing, until we've won  
We drive on and don't look back  
It doesn't mean we can't learn from our past  
All the things that we mighta done wrong  
We could've been doing this all along

He started to walk out to the ring like he owned the whole entire world.

Everybody, with your fists raised high  
Let me hear your battle cry tonight  
Stand beside, or step aside  
We're on the frontline

In the second verse the ref announced Sam "All the way from Huston, Texas weighing in at 265 pounds Sam." Just as he stepped in the ring the bell rang, while he was still stuck into the ropes I took the chance to grabbed the middle rope to hit him. He was flipped out of the ring; and while he was trying to get off the ground I was gloating in the ring but I never took my eyes off Sam. When he got close the ring I stepped back to let him step onto the matt. As he tried to stead himself I gave him a running clothes line but he ended up avoiding it, as I stumbled from my missed attack Sam performed a neckbreaker then set me up for a cloverleaf. He was concentrating so much on keeping the submission in place and to make me tap out that he wasn't watching my movements so I used all my body weight to turn toward his left. Because of his balance being thrown off he had to let me go to balance himself, as he was trying to get his balance back I used the ropes as leverage to bring myself into a standing position. When I got to my feet I noticed just in time that Sam was coming at me with a right hook but I blocked it, with his right arm blocked he tried to hit me with his left but I blocked it to I than used that in my favor to perform a big boot right in his stomach. He backed off and bent over to hold his injury I performed a spear that hit him full force into the matt then I put him in the butterfly. He kept trying to get out and finally he stopped moving I thought he gave up but instead he brought his knee up to hit me straight in the forehead three good times, I let him go an brought up my left hand up to hold my injured area. Then everyone just went quiet I brought my hand down to see why everyone went quiet when I noticed a drop of blood hit the matt, I then looked at my hand to see it covered in nothing but blood. I looked up at Sam to see that he had a smirk on his face; he just starred at me like I was supposed to start crying any second. Instead I got right back up an RKOed him while he was down and put him in an anaconda vice but the ref just ended up pulling me off because he somehow got his foot on the rope. While he was down I ran to the other turtleneck and jumped on it and faced Sam. I waited for him to turn his back to me, as he turned around I performed my crouching tiger. Once he was flat on the matt I flipped him over for a pin the ref ended up counting to three and announcing me the winner. Once he let go of my arm I walked up to Sam who I thought looked drunk and asked him "Now there is no reason to be smug anymore because you got your ass kicked by The Angel. Now I can help you to the trainer or if you still have the stick up your ass then the ref can. So what do you say?" I held out my hand for him to he finally grabbed it, I pulled him up and put his arm around my shoulder and walked him to the trainer's room. I stayed to make sure that no permanent damage was done, when the trainers were done looking him over they said "No permanent damage was done all you have are bruises." I smiled and left with saying "Good match man." When I walked out into the crowed, people kept congratulating me. When I got to my locker room and was about to enter it to change I heard a voice I know so well ask from behind me "Your not going to say hello to your brother and Sisters?" I quickly turned around to find Steve, Jessica, Ashley, and Anne standing their. I ran up to all of them and gave them a hug then I said "I didn't think you would be here." Jessica said "We wouldn't miss this whole show for the whole world." I just looked at her in a confused way and I just turned to everyone else to see they had the same look on their face that Jessica had. Before I could say anything a voice said from behind me "So this is the girl who performed my anaconda vice like she was born knowing it." I just stood their in silence and then I slowly turned around to see who I knew had to be CM Punk but I never thought Jeff Hardy would also be standing their with a guy I didn't even know. I looked on in complete shock before Steve said "I know you have dreamed about them but their not that good looking." That snapped me out of my shock and made everyone laugh. I swung around and nailed him hard in the arm with a face so red it could rival a tomato in color. Steve said "Ow that hurt Angel." I said in return "Well it was supposed to hurt dear brother of mine." Everyone just started to laugh harder at us, than Jessica stepped in-between us and said "Do I have to separate you two?" We just gave her the kicked puppy look before replying at the same time "No mom." That just made them laugh even harder. Anne finally said in between laughter "Stop…stop you're going to make me piss my pants." Everything went quiet after a few more chuckles and I finally asked the dreaded question "What can I do for you Mr. Hardy, Mr. Punk, and some guy I don't know." All three of them laughed quietly to themselves then Mr. Hardy said "You can call me Jeff and your brother got in contact with me and said I was your inspiration and your hero." Then Mr. Punk said "You can call me Punk and your brother did the same to me." Before the mysterious man could say anything I turned around again to nail Steve in the arm saying "What did I tell you about sharing my secrets Steve?" he held his arm and had his head down in fake sham "You said not to say anything about them to anyone outside the family or house." I patted him on the head saying "Good boy." The mysterious man interrupted anything else by saying "My name is Chris and I am a representative of the WWE, and I want to offer you a contract." I nodded and said "I will sign the contract but only if you agree on three stipulations. One, no one but people I trust personally and tell can know my brother is Sting because I want to earn the respect not given it because of him. Two, I fight male in all match types, and third my family will be able to travel with me if they want to. Take it or leave it." I didn't look away from Chris's face, but I didn't have to wait long for him to say "I agree."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Day 1- Introduction to Monday night RAW

Today is my first night on Monday night RAW, 'I haven't run into anyone so far' I thought but because I wasn't paying attention to were I was going I ran into the wall an the next thing I know is I'm on the floor. "Ow" I said while rubbing the back of my head, then all of the sudden a hand came in my line of site and I toke the hand and I heard the voice ask me "Are you okay kid?" I looked up to see the hand and voice belonged to Kane which I thought was supper cool. Kane kept looking at me expecting an answer to his question and he even waved his hand in front of my face to get my attention which finally got me to answer his question "Sorry, yeah I'm fine Mr. Kane." Kane nodded and asked "Where you heading too kid?" When he asked me that I noticed that he was calling me kid which pissed me off but in a polite voice I said, "Mr. Kane can you not call me kid instead can you use my given name?" Kane was quiet for a couple of seconds before asking "Sure, but what is it?" "Jamie." "So, Jamie I repeat my earlier question where are you heading too?" With a sheepish look on my face I said "I'm trying to fine Mr. McMahon's office." All he did was point down the hall I just walked from and gave me directions "Go down that hallway and then you take the first right corner and then you pass three doors on the right wall and you will find the bosses office." I just gave him a confused look, he just laughed to himself before asking "So you want me to lead you to the bosses office?" "Yes sir." I guess he just got sick of me being so formal because he kind of snapped saying "Cut all the sir or Mr. or formal shit. You can just call me Kane." I blushed a little bit from embarrassment, I just replied in a quiet voice "Kay." He just walked right pass me and walked a couple of steps before looking over his shoulder at me asking "Are you coming or not?" I had to run to catch him and had to take 3 big steps just to stay instep with him. The whole walk was quiet when we were about to turn at the right corner, I saw two people I know so well but I didn't see the two other men that they were with. They had their backs to me but the other guys and Kane knew I was their but they didn't tip off Punk and Jeff that I was running to tackle them in a hug. When I got closer I yelled on the top of my lungs "Jeffy and Punky." Before they could even turn or reply to my yell I had them both in a one arm hug around their neck. Kane had to pull me off of them because they were turning purple, while they were getting their breath back I asked "Why are my Jeffy and Punky purple?" That just made Kane and the other two men laugh, before Kane could even answer my question Jeff and Punk pulled me away from his grip while yelling "Angel" to give me their own hugs. The only reason I broke their hold was because I finally noticed the other men that were with Punk and Jeff. To my surprise but also my delight it was The Undertaker and John Cena. I just stared at both men doing nothing but blinking and breathing. The only thing that broke me out of my trance was Punk and Jeff elbowing me in the sides which ended up making me squeak and both of them laughing. The only reason they stopped laughing was because they saw me with my hands on my hips and my foot tapping on the arena ground. They both came over to me with their heads held down in fake shame, and when they stood in front of me I asked "What did I say about pocking me in the sides?" "Not to because you're ticklish." I said in a firm voice "That is correct and what do you have to say to me now?" they answered "We are sorry mama." I just patted both of them on top of the head saying "Good boys. Now can I get a proper hug?" They lifted their heads to show everyone around us the shit eating grin on their faces before giving me a hug. Jeff said "It's good to finally have you here Angel." Before Punk could say anything the Undertaker asked "So, Angel how did you meet these two idiots?" Jeff and Punk had backed away because they knew that I was mad from what the Undertaker said so instead of being polite or respectful I got in his face and said "There are two things you need to know about me Mr. Undertaker the first is that no one I don't respect or I don't give permeation too or is part of my family some how can call me Angel. You may call me Jamie, just because I respect you doesn't mean that you get the right to call me Angel and second no one makes fun of my family or these two at anytime." Everyone held their breath. Punk and Jeff where ready to jump in if they needed to but they didn't because Undertaker just laughed and I mean a full belly laugh. When he finally calmed down he said "I already like you. You have spunk and guts and that's what I like in people. You can call me Taker instead of Mr. Undertaker." Everyone released their breaths they were holding and both Jeff and Punk relaxed. I just smiled replying, "Sure then you can call me Angel along with you Kane and Mr. Cena." Everyone just laughed off the tension, when everyone calmed down Mr. Cena said "You can call me either John or Cena, Angel. I'm with Taker here where did you meet these two?" I just kept smiling and put my arms around both of them before saying "They came with Chris to the gym I was training at in Massachusetts, because of a little birdie they found out about my feelings for each of them. Chris offered me a contract on a couple of stipulations but other wise agreed with it. These two were staying in Boston for a while so we hanged out an we ended up hitting it off." Everyone was smiling while they digested this new information. Kane then asked "So, what are your feelings for these two? Why did you need to see the boss?" I replied with no pause "These two are the other brothers I never had and I need to see Mr. McMahon because we need to discuss my contract and gimmick EST." Jeff stated saying, "If you just wanted to see the boss…" Punk finished for him "you could have just called us and we would have brought you to his office." I just stared at them because I thought it was cute that they did a Weasley twin moment then it hit me what they said. I just slapped my forehead saying "Shit." That just made all of them laugh, all I did was say "Hahahaha, laugh it up. Which one of you are going to be a gentleman and show me the way to Mr. McMahon's office?" The first to do anything out of all the laughing men was Cena. He held out his arm and said "It would be my pleasure to escort you Ms. Angel to Mr. McMahon's office." I just looped my arm through his and replied "Thank you Mr. Cena and may I say you have such strong arms." He smiled and said "Thank you." Jeff and Punk were on the floor rolling around while holding their sides while Kane and Taker were leaning on the wall for support holding their sides also from laughter. We just ignored their laughter and walked to Mr. McMahon's office, when we got to the door Cena knocked saying "Mr. McMahon its John Cena escorting a beautiful Angel."  
I just laughed hitting him in the arm while we heard a reply of "Come in." Cena opened the door, as I walked in I turned my head just enough for John to hear me say "Your such a gentlemen Mr. Cena." While trying to keep a straight face and not to fall to the ground laughing. As the door closed we were able to hear laughter from outside in the hall way. Mr. McMahon didn't even look up when he said "Please take a seat Ms. Drake." I sat down but he didn't even look up after that, so I cleared my voice saying "Mr. McMahon…" he looked up and said "You can call me Vince so what did we need to talk about to today Ms. Drake?" I replied "We need to talk about my contract and my gimmick." "What do we need to talk about on your contract?" "There are three stipulations I told Chris about and I am telling you now. First, no one but people I tell or trust knows about Steve because I want to earn their respect not get it handed to me. Second, I fight men equally and in every match genera. Thirdly, my family will be able to travel with me if they want to." He was just nodding while I was talking. He finally said "I agree, now how about your gimmick?" "I wear jeans that either have paint stains or rips in them, a shirt or jersey of my choice, and my pumas and tape. My whole personality is going to be a mix of punk, artist and straight edge but not going as far as Punk. My music for Monday night is going to be Perfect by Simple Plan, Friday nights it's going to be Rooftops by Lostprophets and if I have a partner we get to choose the song we want to play it." He seems to like it because he had a smile on his face. He then said "I like it. It's great, each of your songs actually fit into your gimmick." He then stood up and shock his hand out and I stood up to take his hand and we shock on everything we talked about.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Day 2- Promo

After all the excitement of yesterday I wasn't able to look around the arena, and so today that is what I decided I'm going to do. I just walked around every corner even if it ended up being a dead end I just back track and go the other way. I guess I ended up in the canteen because people were either sitting or standing around a table full of food. I was about to just walk past them when I heard a males voice yell "Angel." But when I turned around I didn't see any one so I just turned to leave again when I heard a seconds male voice but deeper than the first yell "Angel." I turned to still see no one was their so I turned around again but this time hands grabbed both of my arms, so out of instinct I pulled my arms as far as I could than brought both of my elbows back as hard as I could into my attackers stomachs. When I turned around ready to fight I saw both John and Kane bent over holding their stomachs, I gasped than ran over to them repeating "I am so sorry," over and over again. But my apologies just got interrupted when John managed to say "Its okay, it was a good hit were did you learn it?" before I could answer him Kane also said "Damn that was a good hit, Angel." I just stood their biting my thumb nail waiting for them to recover. I heard an aggravated voice ask "Hey kid what did you do to Cena and Kane?" Just as I turned around to tell the guy off I came face to face with a firm built and tanned chest I had to tip my head up to look the guy in the eye. When I did that I came face to face with an angry viper. Before I even answered his question I heard a very familiar voice ask "What the hell happened too you two idiots?" I just turned around and asked in a sweet voice, "Didn't we already have this conversation about who you can and can not call idiots, Taker?" He looked up and smiled replying "Yes we did Angel but don't you know that I'm now part of the family?" I put my hands on my hips and put a yeah-right look no my face before asking "Oh really now? Than please enlighten me Taker, how are you part of the family?" Before he could say anything one of my most favorite person walked in and I couldn't help but yell out "Punky," and jumped on him in a hug. Before he could even get a word out I told him about everything that happened while he was gone.  
After I stopped talking he summarized what I said "So you were looking around when John and Kane called your name but you didn't see them so you decided to walk away than they grabbed you by that arms and you elbowed them by instinct?" I just nodded before he went on "For that you now have Orton angry with you because he saw what you did and didn't like it?" I just nodded again and he went on "And Taker called them idiots?" I just nodded. I then asked "Do you know how Taker is part of the family?" Punk just started to get nervous and get shifty. I just got even more subspecies so I turned to get answers from Taker to see that both Kane and John standing perfectly fine next to him which made me happy but I decided that had to wait until I find my answer. Taker simply looked at me than replied with "Enigma." I instantly turned toured Punk asking in a calm voice "Where is he CM Punk?" Punk replied with "In his locker room." While pointing toured the door left of the canteen. I simply walked to the door and knocked and when the door opened I almost ran the person in the doorway over in my hast to get in the room. I walked over to Jeff who had his back to me, so I just tapped my foot waiting for him to notice I was their which didn't take long because he froze then turned slowly toward me. He had this perfectly innocent look on his face when he faced me. He asked me "What can I do for you Angel?" I just replied with two words "Undertaker and family." He smiled before replying "I think of him as a dad." That's all I needed to know, I walked back out into the hallway with Jeff and the person I almost ran over following me to make sure nothing went wrong, I had to look around at the tables before I actually found Taker. When I found him I walked toward him, he saw me coming because he got up to meet me half way while everyone else was standing on the sidelines waiting to see how this whole thing went down. I looked up at him before giving him a hug and whispering "Welcome to the family dad." He embraced me back saying "Thanks darling," when I was going to pull away four other arms joined in on the hug and I ended being in the middle of a mash pit consisting of the Undertaker, Kane, Jeff, Punk, and Cena. When they pulled away I turned toward Orton asking "Do I have to worry about you being angry at me Mr. Orton?" he smiled before saying "No, Cena and Kane explained the whole thing to me so I'm not angry anymore. You can call me Randy." With that problem resolved I remembered almost running someone over and turned to Jeff asking "Who do I have to apologize to for almost running them over?" All he did was smile and say "One of your favorite people." I had to think for a second before saying "Not you or Punky, not Taker, Kane, Cena, Randy, Jomo, Rey, DX or Sting, Batista or Big Show so the only other person is…" I slowly trailed off while turning around to see Matt smiling at me I just waved and asked "I said that out loud didn't I?" he just nodded. I smacked my forehead with my left hand which made them all laugh a little bit. I turned toward Punk after a couple of seconds and asked "Do you know where Vince is?" He just shook his head. I turned to Cena but that was a negative too, I turned toured Kane, Randy, Jeff, and Taker which were also negatives. The only person I haven't asked yet got my legendary puppy eyes; he was my very last hope. He gave me the answer I was looking for. He pointed down the hallway while saying "Yeah he is in his office right now Jamie." With a hop in my step I pasted him but not before kissing his check and I yelled over my shoulder "Thank you Matty." I just ran down the hallway from yesterday to get to Vince's office, when I reached his door I knocked saying "Hey Vince its Angel." He yelled "Come in." As I was opening the door on my side some one was opening it on the other side, which had me stumbling into the room almost falling straight on my face but someone saved me from doing that by catching me. I looked up to thank the person to come face to face with Shawn Michaels and Triple H all I said was "WOW." The whole thing was broken by Vince clearing his voice, I just jumped away to see a smirk on Vince's face when my heart calmed down I said "Thank you Mr. Michaels."Mr. Micheals just stood there in shock while Triple H snickered beside him; I turned to Vince and asked "So what do you want to talk to me about Vince?" He started by saying "Ms. Drake…" I interrupted him "You can either call me Angel or Jamie, Vince." "Angel today is going to be your big day-bue…" I started to jump up and down in joy but Vince destroyed that joy by saying "by doing a promo with the Hardy boys." That made me happy anyway, I asked for the script which Vince handed to me. I took it and I took off out the door and down the hallway. I ran back to the canteen were I thought my whole group was but they weren't their. I walked up to the first person that was closes to me in the canteen which happened to be Rey Mysterio so I tapped him on the shoulder asking "Do you know where everyone went while I was gone Mr. Mysterio?" "Kane and Undertaker went to the gym and Randy and Cena went out to get something to eat while I think Punk and Jeff and Matt said something about getting your favorite people together." I took this new information in for a second then took off running down the hallway that Mr. Mysterio pointed out to me. As I was running down the hallway I yelled over my shoulder "Thanks Mr. Mysterio." I barely heard his reply "Your welcome and you can call me Rey see you later." I ran down the hallway for about a minute before I say the three people I was looking for. As I got closer I yelled "Jeffery Hardy, CM Punk, and Matthew Hardy." I know they heard me because all three of them froze at the same time. As I got closer to them, all three of them turned around and looked at me so I took the chance to whack all three of them behind the head. They were holding their head when they asked "What was that for?" "Rey told me what you three idiots were doing." When they lifted their heads I was able to see the shit eating grin on all three of their faces. I asked in a calm voice "You got all of them didn't you?" They just nodded and pointed behind them. I looked behind them to see Mr. Michaels, Mr. Helmsley, Mr. Sheamus, Mr. Barrett, Mr. Morrison and Sting but not Mr. Batista or Big Show. I turned back to Jeff and Matt and just handed them the script saying "Vince put us in a promo together. So here's the script so you guys can look it over." When they were looking it over I turned back to Punk saying "You better get me something real good to make up for all this embarrassment you put me through Punky." All he did was nod then he walked away; I then turned to the other 6 men saying "Hi Mr. Michaels, Mr. Helmsley, Mr. Sheamus, Mr. Barrett, Mr. Morrison and Sting." They all nodded and smiled, than Mr. Michaels walked up to me saying "So you're Jamie and the person that almost took a face plant into the carpet because of this big lug. You can call me Shawn." He pointed his thumb to Mr. Helmsley who was standing right next to him, he gave me a sly smile before saying "Yeah sorry about that, but it was so worth it to see the look on Shawn's face and you can call me Hunter, Jamie." Both walked away after saying bye, than Mr. Barrett walked up to me saying "Nice to meet you Ms. Jamie, my name is Wade Barrett but you may call me Wade." He took my hand and kissed the back of it then I replied with "Than you can just call me Jamie, Wade and nice to meet you too." As he walked away Mr. Sheamus walked up to me with his hand stuck out for me to shake saying "Nice to meet you Jamie you can call me Sheamus." Which I did while saying "Nice to meet you too Sheamus." Then Mr. Morrison came up to me, smiling and gave me a hug before saying "If you ever need anything at all come find me, and you can call me John. See ya later Jamie." When everyone was gone Sting came up to me and took me into a hug whispering to me "Nice to see you here baby girl, I'll see you later." When he walked away I turned to see Jeff and Matt just finishing reading the script. Jeff said "We have to start the Promo soon so we are going to get ready. Meet us at the canteen." As they walked away I went to my locker room to put on my jeans, jersey, pumas. After I was done I walked to the canteen and waited for Jeff and Matt, after a couple of minutes they both walked toward me and all three of us walked to the area we are supposed to do our promo.

Promo:

I was walking toward the canteen when I bumped into someone. They didn't even stop to see if I got hurt which got me mad enough to tell them off but as I got a good look at the guy I whispered "Jeffy?" He froze before slowly turning around to look directly at me before also whispering "Angel?" I just nodded my head. We stood staring at one another for a couple of seconds in shock before he gathered me up into a hug, worth all the time we have been apart. When we separated we both heard a voice saying "What the hell Jeff we have meeting with Mr. McMahon in 2 minutes." Before I got a good look at him I whispered "Matty?" He must of heard me because he said "What?" he then got a good look at me and asked "Angel?" I just nodded dumbfounded and he just took me up in a big bear hug. When he put me down he asked "What are you doing here?" I was smiling when I said "I got a contract." They both were smiling while congratulating me. Matt then looked down at his watch and said "Shit we have to meet the boss!" He grabbed Jeff and ran down the hallway but not before him and Jeff gave me a kiss on the cheek. They both yelled over their shoulder "See yah latter Angel."

End Promo


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Day 3- Interruption

So far everything has gone so well in the past few days and thanks to 3 certain people I meet all most all my favorite people in the 'E and I have to thank them somehow. As you could of guess I was walking down the new corridors. The fans know who I am and somehow I'm connected to the Hardy boyz, they also know that I have a contract but they haven't been able to see me wrestle yet. I was so caught up in my own thoughts about the fans and how things were going I thought I ran into a wall but instead I ran into chest by the arms that have surrounded me, protecting me from falling to the ground. Before I even looked up to the face of my savior of the hellish floor I could feel the rumbling of their laughter from the chest I was pulled to. When I looked up I saw the very amused face of the Animal. I jumped back and kept apologizing "I'm so sorry." All Mr. Batista did was keep an amused look on his face. When he finally said something it was "Calm down its okay it was a simple accident." I did as he said and calmed down asking him "Do you know were Jeff and Punk are?" He just nodded while pointing at the locker room saying "Yeah their in the guys locker room. Do…" whatever he said next I didn't hear because I walked away from him to the locker room door knocking and saying "You guys better be dressed because a lady is about to walk in." I was able to hear the rustling sound of the guys either moving or putting something on, before I even walked in. When I walked in I was able to see guys half dressed, in trunks or towels or they just walked into the shower, which didn't even bother me because once you're the only girl in a all guys gym and having my brother as a brother you get used to seeing guys half naked some how. Before I was even to able cross the threshold of the door Punk had me in a hug like a cat pouncing on a mouse saying "You did great last Monday and you will do great tonight." I just hugged him back thanking him and asking "So how are things?" "I got you a surprise but I can't give it to you now. You have to wait." I just pouted at him before turning to Jeff and asking "You ready for me to interrupt your match with Edge?" All he did was nodded at me not looking at me or even say anything at all to me, he got up and walked away. I guess the hurt on my face showed because when Cena walked up behind me he asked "What's wrong Angel?" I tried smiling but it looked to fake while trying to say "Nothing…" but he didn't believe me and just gave me a look that made me crack saying "Jeff didn't say or look at me when I asked him about my interruption during his match. All he did was nodded than walked away." Cena gave me a smile while saying "He's just worried about the match and about you getting hurt, because if that happened then he would never forgive himself." I just nodded before heading to my own locker room to get ready for the match; I put my jeans, jersey, pumas and tape on. I then went to the gorilla position waiting for my queue to go out and help Jeff win. I ran down to the ring and speared Edge while the ref was distracted for some reason then I slide to the other side of the ring so Jeff wouldn't be disqualified. King asked "Who that was?" Jr. replied with "I think it was Angel but I'm not totally sure, King." I heard the ref count to three I peaked over the ring side to make sure Jeff won before going out onto the ring. When I saw Jeff won; I jumped into the ring to hold his arm up in victory. When we walked up the ramp into the back I asked him "Did I do something wrong?" Before he could run off to where ever he went the first time and all he did was look at me like I was crazy then asked "What gave you the idea that you did something wrong?" "You didn't even look at me or say anything to me when I asked you if you were ready for me to interrupt in your match you just walked away." He gave me an apologetic look before embracing me saying "No, I was just worried about the match and if you got hurt I would never forgive my self." I just nodded. We just stood their in the embrace until someone interrupted the moment by clearing their throat and when we turned around we saw Mr. Batista standing their. I said to him "Thank you Mr. Batista for telling me where numskull 1 and numskull 2 were in the arena." He just laughed while Jeff pretended to be hurt by holding his hand over his heart. When he calmed down he said "You can just call me Dave and you're very welcome…" "Jamie." he smiled before walking away while saying "Jamie." I just exchanged confused looks with Jeff before shrugging our shoulders. We were walking toward the locker rooms when we heard the sound of a struggle; we ran toward the sound and found John getting pushed into a wall by some guy. That just pissed me off. I ran up to the two men and got into John's attackers face saying "You need to back off other wise there is going to be trouble." His attacker just looked at me like I was nuts, then asked "You and what army?" I just smiled saying "Kane, Cena, The Hardy boyz, and The Undertaker." His whole face just turned pale in 0-5 seconds, he then turned around and ran away with his tail in between his legs. When I knew he was gone I turned to John asking "You okay?" he nodded his head saying nothing. I looked at him asking "What the hell happened and who was that?" John didn't even answer me but Jeff did, "That was Daniel Bryan but I don't know what set him off though…" we booth looked at John for answers. It was about a minute before he even said anything but what he did say set me off "He thought I was flirting with his girlfriend…" what ever he was saying next I didn't even catch because I took off after Bryan down the same hallway he ran down. I could hear both Jeff and John chasing after me yelling my name but I ignored them. I bumped into someone more like pushed them out of the way. The only thing that made me slow down a little bit was the angry voice of Shawn. I just yelled over my shoulder to him "Sorry Shawn, I'm in a hurry." "Why?" "I'm looking for Daniel Bryan." He replied "He's in the canteen…" "Thanks Shawn." I took off running fast again and I could hear him asking me why but I just ignored him and I could also hear his foot steps join Jeff's and John's. Running behind me two people were trying to stop me from beating the shit out of Bryan and the other trying to figure out what's going on. They were too late because I got to the canteen first and saw him with someone else who I can only guess was his girlfriend. I could also see Taker, Kane, Matt and Cena too. I walked right up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder while everyone watched the unrolling drama that was about to happen, everything just went quiet. When he saw who tapped him on the shoulder his face just went pale 3 seconds flat, which just putt a sick smile on my face. I got in his face asking "So because you thought John was flirting with your girlfriend...so you decided to beat the shit out of him?" He nodded and said "Yeah, that asshole needs to be taught a lesson and needs to learn his place." I could feel the already ragging anger growing and out of the corner of my eye I was able to see the guys about to interrupt but I waved my hand at them suitably for them to back off. I then asked "His place?" Bryan just nodded his head but that just made me angrier. I grabbed Bryan by the front of his shirt and got even closer to him saying "His place is above you, he is better than you. You did the unspeakable by attacking John; you attacked my family which is a major mistake for you. You think he needs to be taught a lesson and he needs to be taught were his place is but he's not the one that needs to learn his place or a lesson it's you who does and I'm going to be the one to do it. Next Monday night there is going to be a no rules match between me and you and I am going to cause you so much pain in that match you will never forget what you have done and what you have learned." I pushed him away from me in disgust. He just took off running again, and no one stopped him. I turned around to see Jeff, Matt, Taker, Kane, and Cena along with Shawn and Dave smiling at me proudly, I noticed that John was crying I ran over to him asking "What's wrong honey?" he just smiled asking "Did you mean what you said to Bryan?" I also smiled saying "Every word was true because you are like a third brother I never had." He embraced me while crying happily.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Day 4- First Match

I'm all hyped up for today for three reasons one it's going to be my first match and two I'm going to be teaching Bryan a lesson he will never forget and third I had to much sugar and on top of that I got Vince's okay for the no rules match so Bryan can't weasel his way out of it. So right now I'm trying to get all the sugar out of my system and I'm also trying to get myself ready for the match by jumping around in one spot but because I wasn't paying attention I ran into something. Before I even looked up I asked "This is a person isn't it?" all my answer was the rumbling sound of laughter I let my head fall down to my chest before slowly turning around to apologize to the person I ran into. I slowly lifted my head to face the amused face of the Big Show; I just gave him a little embraced smile while mumbling to myself "He's the third person this month." Then in a normal voice I said "Sorry Mr. Show I was trying to get hyped up for my match and also trying to get all the sugar out of my system." He smiled saying "Hey it's okay it was accident. Your name is Jamie right?" I just nodded wondering why he wanted to know, he answered my unvoiced question with "It's good to see Bryan being taught a lesson, I hope you win. Good luck." My smile got bigger as he went on, then I said "Thanks Mr. Show, if he didn't attack John I wouldn't have done any of this." He just nodded before saying "I'll leave you to it and you can just call me Show." I just watched him away. Just as I turned around I came face to face with…Wade I jumped back while holding my heart trying to calm it down and he was laughing through the whole thing. When my heart calmed down I nailed him hard in the arm and he just held his arm in pain. He just gave me a hurt look saying "I was coming to tell you that you have about 40 minutes to get ready for your match but if that's what I get for trying to help I'll just leave." Just as he turned around I said "I'm sorry Wade you just scared me and then you started to laugh…" I slowly trailed off because I could see his shoulders shacking and I thought he was crying but when I went up to him in a hug I noticed that he actually was laughing not crying. He just looked at me and I said "You're horrible." Before I walked toward my locker room. I could hear people talking about how the match was just going to end up but I ignored it all. Just as I got to the door of my room I saw that it was open a crack and so I slowly walked in the room to make sure that no one was in their but all I saw was a new black and green Slytherin gym bag sitting on the bench with a note. I went to the bag and picked up the note while reading it 'The bag was my present I was going to give to you last Monday but because of the whole Bryan thing I wasn't able to give it to you. So with the help with the others we put this bag together with new gear. Jeff and Matt got you the pants and jersey, Taker and Kane got you the new tape, Shawn and Hunter got you the new pumas. We all hope you win and we all love you and we will be rooting for you in the back.- love Punk, Kane, Jeff, Taker, Matt, Cena, John, Shawn, Hunter, Sheamus and Wade.' As I put down the note I had to wipe away the tears that were falling because these guys are the only ones other than my family that did anything nice for me. When I gathered myself together I unzipped the bag and pulled out my new pant splattered pants with wings designed on the side, a new handmade jersey with 'Always be an angel' written on the back, I then pulled out the black and blue pumas and then I pulled out the new storm blue and purple tape. When I put all my new gear on I went to the gorilla position to wait for my match, it was 3 minutes later when my music started to play:

Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along

As I walked out I started to do my acrobatic twist and turns along with the beat.

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me

In the second verse I was announced "From Ludlow, Vermont weighing in at 201 pounds the fearless Jamie "Angle" Drake" when I got to the ring I flipped onto the mat. I went to the turtleneck and I lead forward with my arms spread out behind me like wings. Just as I set my foot onto the mat Bryan's song started.

Oh Warfather on high,  
I am calling you from the battlefield  
And as I take my last breath  
I call for the mightiest of miracles

He just walked out with a smug smile on his face.

For none but the brave, be he king or a slave  
With a pounding heart in his chest  
Will be worthy to rise and with the Valkyries fly  
And ride to the ancient Valhalla

At the second verse he was announced "Coming from Las Vegas, Nevada weighing in at 210 pounds Daniel Bryan." He stepped onto the mat acting like the king then he walked over to his corner and waited for the bell to ring. When the bell rang we circled around another till Bryan got tired to give me a running clothes line but instead I avoided it, instead of running into the ropes or losing his balance like I thought he would he just stopped in mid stride to turn to me and tried to give me a big boot in the gut but I also avoided that as he tried to get his balance back from the failed big boot. I rolled out of the ring to get a chair from beneath the ring, and then I pushed the chair into the ring I followed it and picked it up and tried to hit Bryan with it but instead he kicked it back into my face that sent me falling to the mat. He used this time to put me in an ankle lock he was putting as much pressure on it in hope of me tapping out but I used this position to use my forearms as balance so I could perform Shawn's legendary sweet chin music. Bryan had to let go because of the hit along with the pain, I flipped onto my feet and I used this time to perform an 1800 kick that sent him crashing to the mat. I then put him in my butterfly and pulled his arms as far as they could go and out as much pressure I could on them, he yelled out. I kept him in the lock for 5 seconds as the ref stood their unable to do nothing because it was a no rule match before releasing him, while he lay their trying to get his bearings back because of the pain I used this time to go get a ladder and set it up outside the ring. As I climbed the ladder everything was quiet, and when I got to the top I took a deep breath before taking the leap off the top with my arms splayed out behind me like a true angel falling from heaven.  
I could hear King say "Angel is either brave or nuts to perform her signature move the Angel Wings off a 15ft ladder." Jr. replied with "I think she is just trying to either prove something or send a message." Everyone just held their breath as I fell and when I landed on Bryan there was a big boom from the audience. I staggered to my feet instead of pinning Bryan I took the chair that he hit me with and but his foot between the two folded parts and slammed down on top of the chair as hard as I could. He shot up in pain and yelled because of the bones snapping as the paramedics came out to take him to the hospital I could hear Jr. and King talking about the message or statement I was trying to make. I used the ropes to steady myself then motioned for a tech guy to hand me a mike, when I brought the mike to my mouth all went silent to hear what I had to say "My message and statement is this do not mess with people who I consider family because that is what Bryan did and as you can see I destroyed him. I don't care who you are or what kind of status you have you mess with my family you may end up like Bryan or worse." I just dropped the mike and then slide out of the ring. I stumbled up the ramp everyone was giving me a standing ovation. As I got to the back everyone was applauding and Kane, Taker, Randy, Rey, Hunter, Dave, Shawn, Cena, John, Sheamus, Wade, Punk and Show all gave me hugs along with congratulations. When they all gave me a hug I smiled at all of them and said "You all are my family and I will do anything for you even beat the shit out of people that have hurt you like John." They all smiled then I remembered the new things I went up to all of them and hugged them giving them my thanks for the note and new gear.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Day 5- Seriously

After the whole deal with Bryan people started to notice me more and treated me with more respect and seriousness. On my fifth day on RAW I was wondering around the new arena trying to find the dressing rooms when I ran into a wall like I seem to be doing a lot. I was on the floor looking up at the sealing thinking 'Why does this always seem to happen to me?' as I was lying their hand came into my view to help me up. When I grabbed the hand and got my footing back the voice asked me "Is this how we are always going to be meeting Ms. Jamie?" I know only one person who ever calls me Ms. Jamie and so I answered "Yes, this is how we are always be meeting Wa…" I trailed off when I looked up to not see Wade but Dolph Ziggler and I let his hand go in a instant giving him my thanks "Thank you for helping me up Mr. Ziggler." Just as I was about to walk around him he shot his arm out to block the way and I turned to him wanting answers. he said "So because you beat Bryan and have Triple H, Big Show, Undertaker, Shawn Micheals, both Hardyz, CM Punk, Kane, Batista and both Johns watching your back that you think your all that and can just waltz in here…" as he kept going on and on I just gave him are you an 'idiot' look before interrupting him asking "Are you serious?" He looked angry by the redness of his face and answered me "Yes, you just waltz in here…" but I interrupt him again "I didn't just waltz in here like I'm all that. All I did was come to my dream job hoping to have fun." You could see that he was just getting madder and madder for my explanation because his face kept getting redder and redder along with his fist shacking. But I ignored that and just turned away to find the looker room, just as I got a couple of feet I could hear more than one set of footsteps running and two voices yelling "Angel" just as I turned around I saw a fist coming and I dropped my bag then I took my attackers fist and did a twist with the whole arm which brought my attacker to the ground and then I put my foot on their throat. I looked down to see it was Ziggler I just put more pressure on my foot enough to cut off air a little bit but not enough to nock him out and asked "So because I gave you my answer and didn't listen to you babble like some people do, you decide to attack me?" All he could do was grunt because of the pressure of my foot and I kept it there while giving him a warning "You try to attack me from behind again…well I'll tell you it wont be pretty." I then let him up and he took off running. As he ran away I could hear more footsteps running in my direction. When I turned around to see who the people were. I was taken into a bone crushing hug. When I was finally released I was able to see Jeff, John and Punk with a worried look on their face looking at me, before I could even say anything Jeff and John asked at the same time "Are you okay Angel?" "Yeah, I'm fine all Mr. Ziggler wanted to do was talk." All three of them just gave me a 'yeah-right' look and I just gave them a shrug. Punk asked "Do you want me to do something about the arrogant ass?" "No, well act like this never happened. Kay?" All they could do was agree while following me to the canteen. Just as we walked into the area we could hear a voice that none of us wanted to hear saying "So I bet all of you all watched or heard about the new wrestler who is new to the 'E and got a match with Bryan and won." We could all hear the cheers and chants of "Angel" from the crowd, witched just seemed to set Ziggler off yelling "Shut up, so all of you people in the 'E universe like this little brat. Who pulled strings and used her so called "Families" popularity" he did air quotes when he said family and before he could say anything else my music started to blast

Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along

I was so angry that I didn't even do any of my acrobatic twits or turns and I ignored everyone but the arrogant ass that stood in the ring.

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me

When I got to the ring I simply stepped no to the mat and gave my legendary death glare that would even make Randy back down. Without even taking my eyes off of Ziggler I motioned for one of the stage hands to hand me a mike. When I was handed the mike my music cut out and everyone went quiet waiting for my reaction to Ziggler's accusations and calling out my family. I asked "What's with the hostility Ziggler?" He just got redder and redder in the face until he was able to rival a tomato. When he finally said "My hostility issues? You say, well I'll tell you Angel. It royally pisses me off that you walk in here one day and act like you are so great and that you own the place. When I've been here for 9 years busting my ass to get where I am now, and all you have to do is ask!" After his little explosion of emotions he was huffing. Everything went quiet again; they all wanted to hear my answer "So just because I was in one match and won you think I'm being treated differently?" All he did was nod his head and right before I was about to answer to that I just started to laugh, when I finally calmed down I asked "Seriously?" It was a pin drop silence before everyone else started to laugh. When Ziggler looked about to explode I said "Let's make a deal here Ziggler. We fight in a legal match of your choice and if you win then I will leave the 'E for ever." Just as I said this everyone just started to boo but I went on "And if I win you will drop this and never talk about this ever again." I stock my hand out for him to shake and as he took my hand to shake it he said "deal" before my music started to blast.

Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along

I walked to the back everyone was standing around the TV whispering about the deal I made with Ziggler. Taker just asked me "Are you sure about this?" I just nodded and everyone took my action as confirmation. Just as I was about to walk to my dressing room Matt and Jeff stepped in front of me saying "Vince is having us do another promo meet us were the script says." They just walked off and I just finished walking to my room and got dressed for my promo.

Promo:

I was standing in line to get my lunch like everyone else was when I heard two voices calling "Angel" when I turned around to see who was calling me I came face with face with Matt and Jeff. Jeff ran up to me and embraced me into a hug saying "That was a great match you had last Monday. You did great and thank you for the help with Edge." I returned the hug just nodding. When we separated Matt asked "What got you so pissed of at Bryan that you put him out of commission for a while?" "Family." They simply nodded before Jeff asked "Who?" "Morrison." They both got a look of shock on their faces but they trust my judgment of character. Matt got serious "Are you sure about the deal with Ziggler?" "Yeah, I just want people to take me seriously and treat me with respect, not just to assume that I'm some how pulling strings to win my matches." They both nodded, knowing how I feel about respect from people. Jeff said "We both are very proud of you." I smiled asking "Do you guys want to eat lunch with me?" "Sure" We gathered all of our food than went to it at a table to check up on things.

End Promo


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Day 6- New Meaning of Extreme

I'm standing in the ring waiting for Ziggler to come out from were ever he is hiding to tell me what the type of match he chose, it has been about 3 minutes and still no sign of Ziggler. I was about to step out of the ring to find Ziggler when the Titantron came on showing Ziggler in a room. Before anyone could even talk Ziggler spoke "I bet you're wondering what kind of match were going to have 'Angel'" he said my name with such distain that you could feel it in the air when he's not even in the same places as I am, "Well were going to have a extreme tag team match. You get to choose your partner and I chose mine but we won't know whose partner is who until we meet in our match." When he was done talking the screen went pitch black before I could even make a comment, I stood in the ring for a couple of seconds to get my bearings back. I could also hear the whisperings of the crowd wondering who my partner would be. When I had myself back under control I slide out of the ring and walked to the back. I could also hear the other wrestlers whispering about the match an who my partner would be but I ignored their whisperings instead for the options of partners. I was thinking about Matt, Jeff or Punk as a partner because of their experience with these kinds of matches and hopping to balance out the match with who ever Ziggler chose. As you probably can guess I was so deep in thought that I ran into a wall I laid their on the floor and listen to the people around me laugh at me. A hand suddenly came into view and before I even took it I craned my head back to see who the hand belonged to. It was Shawn that had his hand held out to me and I was also able to see Hunter trying to hold in his laughter by a hand covering his mouth to smother his snickers. I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding and took Shawn's hand when I was completely steady on my feet I hit Hunter in the shoulder, which made him rub the area and try to give me his best kicked puppy look while asking "What was that for?" All I could do was stair at him for a second before asking "Seriously?" he nodded and all I could do was say "You were trying to smother your laughter with your hand," In a matter effect voice. He simply said "Oh," It was quiet for a second before I said "All you can say is Oh." We looked at one another for a couple of seconds before bursting out laughing, that got us looks from everyone else that said 'are-you-nuts' but we ignored it instead trying to focus on keeping our balance with Hunter leaning against the wall and I was laying on the floor laughing so hard that I was crying. As we laughed Shawn stood beside us with a small smile on his face watching us act like little children, we were so engrossed with our laughter we didn't even see Punk and Taker or Kane walk up to our little group. We heard Kane ask "What are these two num skulls laughing at?" Shawn answered with "They are just…" he trailed off trying to think of a word to call us, Taker gave a suggestion of "idiots?" but Shawn just shock his head and Kane also suggested "insane?" but Shawn also shock his head at that too. Just when Kane was about to make another suggestion Shawn's face lit up in pure delight because of the word but before he could say it someone suggested "special people?" Shawn nodded his head vigorously while saying "Yeah their special people." Me and Hunter both shot up from our respective spots in our small group yelling "Hey." That got everyone laughing, when everyone finally calmed down I turned to Hunter saying "Thanks, I needed cheering up." He just smiled nodding; it went into a comfortable silence before Punk shattered it by asking "Who's going to be your partner?" "I don't know I was thinking about Jeff, Matt or you cause of their and yours experience with these kinds of matches along with getting balance on my side during the match." They all nodded at my choices of a partner and my assumption about Ziggler's partner, when Taker said "No offence to Punk, but I think Matt or Jeff would be your best choice." I looked at Punk to see his reaction just to see him nodding his head before saying "None taken Taker but I agree with him I have been in these kind of matched before but Matt or Jeff would be a better choice because they would fit more into your fighting style and it will balance it out in your favor with having another High flyer against two ground opponents." I thought over both suggestions before saying "I agree but I still have to talk to Matt and Jeff about this. So do any of you guys know where they are?" I got my answer from a passing Viper "In their dressing room." I yelled to his retreating back "Thank you Randy." He just waved me off. I turned to everyone else saying "I'm going to go talk to extremist, so I'll see you all later?" They all were nodding as I was leaving. I walked pass the canteen and down two corridors before stopping at a door that had a plaque with the name "Hardy" engraved in it. I knocked on the door at the same time calling in "You better be dressed Matty and Jeffy because I'm going to be walking in." As the door open I thought it was going to be one of them but instead their stood Lita I just started to stutter trying to get an apology out when I could hear some snickers coming from behind her. I looked behind her to see both Matt and Jeff trying not to laugh; I then turned back to see Lita had a smile on her face. I was about to say something but she beat me to the punch by saying "Its fine Jamie, Matt and Jeff explained everything to me." She stepped to the side to let me into the room. I walked straight up to both laughing men before hitting them over the head and they both grabbed them asking "What was that for?" "That was for making me think that I had Lita after me and laughing at me the same time." When they raised their head they had genuine smiles on their face when Matt asked "What do you need Angel?" "You know the match type Ziggler picked out?" They both nodded and motioned for me to go on "Well I need a partner. So I was thinking of you two or Punk but both Punk and Taker convinced me that one of you two would do better in my match." Matt looked at Jeff before saying "Jeff is going to be your partner because he would fit more into your style and it would be even with two high flyers and two ground opponents." Jeff nodded in agreement and than looked at me to see if I agreed, I thought over the good and bad endings that the match could have before saying "Yeah, I agree." I looked at Jeff and asked "What song is going to have playing as we walk out and what moves are we going to do?" Jeff was quiet for a second before saying "Let's listen to songs on your I-pod then chose a song and lets watch another's moves to see what we should be doing." I nodded before sitting on the same bench that Jeff was sitting on before giving on ear bud to Jeff for him to listen to. It took about seven minutes before Jeff said "This song it's great it fits us perfectly." I looked down at the song to see that is was 'Beautiful by Eminem' a slow smile came over my face before saying "Yeah, it's a great song. Let me get dressed and meet me at the gorilla position." Jeff agreed before giving me a hug. I went to my locker room and pulled my bag out onto the bench to take my clothes out, I took out my 'Always be a Angel' jersey and my black white splattered pants and my Pumas along with my purple and silver tape. When I had everything put on right I walked to the gorilla position to see Jeff standing there with his white fishnet belly shirt and his black trip pants. When he was able to see me a grin broke out onto his face and he pulled me toward him while asking "Are you ready for this Angel?" I nodded with the same grin on my own face saying "Never been readier." Before our music started:

Lately I've been hard to reach  
I've been too long on my own  
Everybody has their private world  
Where they can be alone

As we walked out from behind the curtains I did my normal acrobatic twist and turns while Jeff did his legendary dance. As we walked down the ramp to the ring we slapped hands with fans on the way.

Are you calling me?  
Are you trying to get through?  
Are you reaching out for me?  
I'm reaching out for you

We both slide into the ring at the same time and we both went to opposite sides of the ring doing are usual ring entrance, we were announced at the same time "Coming to the ring in an extreme tag team match. The fearless Jamie "Angel" Drake weighing in at 201 and comes from Ludlow, VT and her partner Jeff Hardy weighing in at 215 comes all the way from Cameron, NC." As we stepped down from our post Ziggler's music started to blast:

I am perfection  
Perfection  
I am perfection  
So take your best shot  
Give it all you got  
Show me love

As usually Vickie Guerrero followed him out and down to the ring, he did the usually cocky act. As he got closer to the ring he got more and more cocky.

Some things are exactly what they seem  
I will define the things you dream  
Go check the scores again  
Call mine a perfect ten  
They broke the mold when they made me

When he was about a foot away from the ring he was announced "Coming to the ring there opponent Dolph Ziggler weighing in at 213 and comes all the way from Cleveland, Ohio escorting him Vickie Guerrero." When he got into the ring Vickie went to his corner as he boosted about being the best and his partner's music started right up:

Check one two, awww yeah!  
Uhhh!  
Check this shit out

Jack Swagger came from behind the curtains and did his usual one handed push ups before walking down to the ring and as he walked down we could hear the whole crowds reaction to these two men challenging me and my partner.

I got you, where I want you  
Your clock's run out of time  
Cause you know I know you, and I'll show you  
That the heat you feel is mine  
Yeah fear's gripped you, and it ripped you  
And you question what is true  
So, consider me your preacher  
come to explain it all to you

As he was about to step onto the apron he was announced "and his partner Jack Swagger weighing in at 260 and comes all the way from Perry, Oklahoma." He walked to Ziggler's corner with out a single look in our direction and they started arguing about who would go first. As they argued I turned to Jeff with a smile asking "Rock-Paper-Shot to see who goes first?" He had the same smile on his face and putts one hand behind his back and I did the same we counted "1-2-3" before holding our hands out to see who went. I looked down at my paper and Jeff's rock before looking up saying "I'll tag you in when Ziggler or Swagger tags his partner in, Kay?" he nodded before getting out of the ring as the bell rang to stand in our corner. When I turned around I saw Swagger just staring at us I can only guess was the way we chose to chose who went first, Swagger was still staring at me after a minute so I used to chance to use a running clothes line to flip him out of the ring but all my clothes line did was make him fall into the turtleneck hard. As he was down I brought my knee to his chest about 3 times before the reef pulled me off, which I did willingly but Swagger used this chants to drag himself up and to sucker punch me in the jaw. The punch sent me stumbling back into the turtleneck, and I waited for Swagger to get closer to me before I used the ropes as supports to bring both of my feet straight into his face and it sent him slamming into the matt. I took the chance to roll out of the ring to go under the skirt to grab a kendo stick. I could hear the crowd and Jeff cheering me on when I got back on the matt I found Swagger celebrating cause he thought that I ran away but instead I used this moment to hit him in the knee crest and between his shoulder blades with the kendo stick which sent him falling face forward on the matt. When he fell I dropped the Kendo stick and put him in the anaconda vice and just as I thought he was going to tap Ziggler came from behind and attacked me. So I had to let Swagger go and he used the opportunity to tag in Ziggler and I tagged Jeff in as I rolled out of the ring, I watch Jeff perform a Twist of Fate that sent Ziggler to the matt. As Ziggler laid on the floor Jeff put him in a headlock and Swagger tried to get Jeff to release the hold but I jumped onto the turtleneck used my Angel Wings to throw him out of the ring and got out of the ring at the same time. When I looked at the ring again Ziggler somehow got out of the hold and put Jeff in the sleepers hold and he was fading fast. I grabbed the ladder from underneath the matt and set it up outside of the ring so I only hit Ziggler when I jumped and climbed up the ladder and crouched up at the top of the ladder ready to perform my crouching tiger. Just as I jumped Swagger got in my way but I took down both Swagger and Ziggler at the same time, as I got up Jeff performed the Whisper of the wind on Ziggler while I put Swagger in my Butterfly submission. Just as Swagger tapped Jeff got the pin on Ziggler.

Lately I've been hard to reach  
I've been too long on my own  
Everybody has their private world  
Where they can be alone

As our music blasted we both got up and supported one another and socked in the cheers from the crowd as the announcer announced "The winners Jeff Hardy and Jamie "Angel" Drake". As we walked to the back we could hear Vickie's screaming and screeching because Ziggler and Swagger lost and also worried that they both were hurt. As we walked through the back we had people pat our backs and congratulated us at the same time, when we got to our little group each of them gave us a hug and also congratulated us also. What Taker said "You both did great and showed the world an everyone else what you could do." It made both of us happy and filled us with joy. Matt asked "Who wants to go to Dinner?" We turned to one another and slowly smiled before yelling "yeah." As we ran down the hall way we could hear everyone else laughing.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Day 7- Girl Problems

Ziggler actually listened to our deal and dropped the whole push thing which surprised me. So I'm actually to walk around in the back without any trouble or so I thought before I stumbled onto another Diva's conversation but I was going to ignore the whole thing until I heard a voice mention Mr. Ryder and Cena. I got madder and madder from just listening from behind the wall. The diva who was talking I think is Eve saying that she's only using Mr. Ryder and how she's going to go after Cena when she was done with Mr. Ryder. I finally got fed up with what she was saying so I walked up behind her and said "You seriously are that sneaky?" she turned to me with a confused look on her face before asking "What do you mean?" "What I mean is that you are so sneaky that you are going to using a guy to get known then you are going to go after his best friend when you were done with the first guy. That is just to low for any human being to even go." You could see that Eve was getting madder and madder by the way her face was turning multiple colors of red, before she could even put a hand on me or say anything we heard "Eve," being yelled. We both turned to see Mr. Ryder running toward us and as he got closer he started to slowly walk until he was right next to us. He tried to kiss Eve on the check but she turned away so she wasn't able to see the kicked puppy look he had on his face before he put on his fake plastered on smile when he turned to me asking "Who are you broski?" I smiled a true smile while replying "My name is Jamie "Angel" Drake but you can call me Angel Mr. Ryder while…" a stony look came over my face "Ms. Torres can call me Jamie." Mr. Ryder's smile started to look more real when Eve looked and she got an angry look on her face when she saw his smile. Mr. Ryder said "You can call me Zack, Angel. So you're the girl that John kept bragging about." I could feel a slow blush making it's way up from my neck to me cheeks, I asked "Which John?" that sent Zack over the edge and Eve followed but it sounded more forced than anything else. He was smiling and chuckling when he said "Cena he has been raving about how we have to worry about our jobs 'cause you are going to be taken over the 'E." My blush kept getting darker and darker. Before I could even say anything else we heard "Angel, Eve, Zack!" being called when we turned to see who it was calling us we could see Cena walking up to us. When he was next to me I turned to him asking "So John have you been raving non stop about me while I was gone?" You could tell I was still blushing but I ignored that in favor for keeping a straight face. John slowly brought his hand up behind his head to rub at it in a nerves habit while stumbling over his words "Well…Angel the thing is…" he stopped for a second before asking "Wait who told you?" I wasn't planning to say anything but we both heard a guilty chuckle before "Well I told her bro. I didn't know Angel wasn't supposed to know." When John heard this he got a surprised look on his face then slowly turned to Zack than back to me, before he could even asking anything Zack asked "What's up bro?" He turned back to Zack saying "She only lets family or people she respects call her, Angel." Then both turned to me, I had a deep red blush along with a small smile on my face when John asked "What's this about Jamie?" I lowered my eyes to the ground knowing that John was serious because he used my given name. I only looked up when John cleared his throat to look up into his caring blue eyes saying "Well I know how you talk about Zack all the time and so I accepted you into the family and I know you think of him as a little brother so…" I trailed off before whispering "I accepted him too." A minute went by before John let out a breath before saying "Well if that's it then." I looked at him in a confused manor while asking "What do you mean if that's it?" "Well I thought that him calling you Angel meant you have a crush on Zack here…" he put a hand on Zack's shoulder when he said this before continuing "Cause if that's the case I would have to give him the big brother talk about how if he hurt you than I would hurt him." He smiled through the whole thing. Before anyone could say anything else we heard a female voice ask "Don't we have to leave Zack?" We all turned to see Eve trying to act all innocent, before Zack left he gave me a hug while saying "See yah later Lil. Angel." Waving at John saying "See yah bro." As they left I gave Eve a dirty look, when they were out of earshot John asked "What's with the whole Eve hating thing?" "I heard her say that she's only using Zack and when she's done with him she's going to go after you." I heard John take a deep breath before asking "Are you sure?" I just nodded. I turned to him asking "What are we going to do?" "I don't know. We'll talk to Zack when he's alone. Kay?" I nodded. We both walked down the corridor, and you could hear my voice ask "So were you bragging about me?" You could also hear John's laughter echoing along with my "I'm serious."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Day 8- Truth behind the lies

The next Monday night I kept trying to get Zack alone to talk but each time I did Eve seemed to poop out of no were to take Zack away. So instead of doing it directly I made a plain that Wade, Sheamus, John, Cena, knew about and were going to help me make it work. I found Zack talking to John in the Canteen area to like planed. When John saw me he motioned me to come over, when I was right behind both of them I tapped Zack on the shoulder witch made him jump and made me laugh. When I calmed down I said "Cena wants to talk to both of us Zack." He nodded before walking off down the hall but before I went after him. John and me locked eyes for a second to confirm that I was leaving and that he has to watch out for Eve. When I caught up with Zack he walked down the right hallway, we were about halfway down the hallway before we took the left corner. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Wade nod at me confirming that Eve wasn't any where near John's looker room and that he watches out for her. We walked down the hallway until we came to a door with 'Cena' engraved into it. I knocked on the door calling in "John it's me and Zack." I backed away from the door when it was opening to show Sheamus waiting for us to walk into the room before he walked out. Instead of walking away he stood outside the door to make sure Eve or no one else disturbs us. As we walked into the room John came out of the shower in nothing but a towel, Zack yelled "Bro!" and I was blushing while looking away mumbling "Must not look." Over and over again, when John noticed us he turned bright red and started too stumbled over his words saying "Oh hey guys…why don't you sit down…while I change…change in their." He basically ran back into the showers to change. Zack and I looked at ecother before bursting out laughing; we had to leaning against ecother while we slowly slide to the floor still laughing. This is how John found us when he got out the showers. He just stood their watching us laughing our asses off but he wasn't angry he had a small grin on is his face while saying "Are you children done laughing?" We stopped to look at him for a second before bursting out laughing again. When we both calmed down John pointed to a bench next to us that we could sit on. Once we sat down the little grin he had on his face was replaced by a serious face, he took a deep breath before asking "You know I would never lie to you Zack right?" Zack got a confused look on his face before slowly saying "I know bro. But why?" John and I shared a look before I turned to Zack saying "I know you known me for only a day but what I'm about to tell you is all true…" I trailed off before looking directly into Zack's eyes whispering "Eve's been using you." All was quiet for a minute before Zack asked "Are you serous?" I nodded because I didn't trust my voice to crack while I talked; he turned to John asking "Are you sure?" "Yeah I'm sure man." Zack put his face into his hands while whispering "Why would she do that?" I embraced him around the shoulders while saying "She wants to be known world wide." Zack nodded before getting up and walking out the door. John and I shared a look before following him, when we finally caught up with him we found him in the canteen walking up to Eve. When someone pointed him out to her she turned around with a smile asking "Where have you been Zack?" He looked at her before asking "When were you going to tell me?" She got a confused look asking "Tell you what?" "Don't act all innocent with me. I know you were only using me." All went quiet to hear the whole argument, Eve got a furious look on her face asking "Where did you hear that from?" When she saw me over his shoulder she got even more furious yelling "Did that little bitch tell you this lie?" Everyone paused before it was broken by my angry cry of "Who are you calling a bitch?" at the same time trying to get at her but Sheamus, John ad Wade were holding me back while Zack was holding Eve back. Zack yelled over the noise "Everyone shut up!" Everyone went instantly silent cause they never seen Zack like this. He turned to Eve "Angel is the one who told me but your reaction is all the proof I need." He let her go "I am going to tell you this only once so listen. It's over Eve and if I ever hear you call my little sister a bitch ever again I'll make sure your career ends like that." He snapped his fingers in example of what he meant. Eve looked shocked even as we walked away, when she finally snapped out of her shock we could hear her yell and screech. I walked over to Zack saying "Thank you Zacky." He just smiled saying "No, thank you Little Angel." We both were smiling for the rest of the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Day 9- New Enemy and Ally

It had been a week scenes Zack found out the truth and the whole thing has been blasted for everyone to know about. People have been either giving Eve weird looks or avoiding her at all cast. Eve has been giving me dirty looks all week for some reason I think she plotting something but that might just be my imagination. As I walked down the hallway during the show in my street cloths enjoying my day off I heard the McMahon music go off. I ran to the nearest TV to see what was going on, jut as I got in front of it I saw Vince walk down the ramp with people cheering or booing, when everyone quite down he said "Hello WWE universe." Everyone just went off again and Vince just stood in there waiting for everyone to quite down again, "Before we end this show I would like Angel to come out here." My music started blasting as I ran to the gorilla position and through the curtains to the ring. When I got to the ring I was bent over trying to catch my breath which got everyone even Vince laughing. When I get my breath back I motioned for a mike and when I got the mike to my lips I asked "What can I do for you Vince?" he gave me apologetic look that the cameras or ordnance couldn't picked up, he said "Someone came to me with a match, that I couldn't pass up." I just nodded smiling asking "Okay. Who's my opponent?" Before he said anything Eve's music started blasting:  
She looks good to me

Shes got everything I want  
(She's got everything I need)  
She looks good!  
She looks good to me  
Shes got everything I want  
(Oh Yeah)

My smile slowly started to disappear and got replaced with a frown. I turned in time to see a smug looking Eve walking down the ramp to the ring with a mike in her hand but she didn't step onto the mat. When she got to the ring edge she brought the mike to her lips saying "That's right "Angel" we are going to have a match with no one else interfering." She said my name with such disdain you could taste the venom in the air. I just said with a straight face "So you want to go against me cause I took away your meal ticket and everyone else knows the truth." Eve's face kept turning a darker shade of red with each pasting word but she didn't dare say anything nor do anything with everyone watching us. I turned to Vince for a explanation, he looked at me saying " You are going to have a one on one match but no one from your "Family" he did air quotes when he said family but their was no malaise behind his words he kept going on "Can interfere other wise Eve wins by DQ." I nodded while putting my mike on the mat as I jumped down from the mat, I made a movement like I was going to hit Eve that made her flinch but I didn't make contact with any part of her body just smirked while walking up the ramp. When I got to the back no one said a word to me as I walked to my looker room. I ran into Matt, Jeff, and John but they didn't say anything either just followed me. When I got into my room I waited till Jeff shut the door before taking a pillow from the couch and brought it up to my face yelling into it. When I brought the pillow down from my face I saw Randy, Zack and Cena joined our little group in my room. I asked no one in particular "Is this really happening?" they all just nodded when Randy asked "What are you going to do?" "I'm going to go down their and win the match." That made them all smile, Zack was the first to give me a warning and a hug than everyone else followed suite. When they left the room I stood in the spot they left me for 3 seconds before going over to my bag to put on my blue jeans with rips in them, my 'Words mean more then you think' shirt, and my pumas along with my neon purple and green tape. I stood there for a second before taking a deep breath then heading to the gorilla position. I stood there for a minute before my music started.

Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along

I did my normal acrobatic twist and turns but added a little bit of everyone from my family. I used Punks time check, Jeff's dance moves, Zack's woo woos, Cena's you cant see me, and Taker's cut throat and Kane's fireworks.

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me

When I stepped onto the mat I was announced "For one fall making her way to the ring the fearless Jamie "Angel" Drake weighing in at 201 from Ludlow, VT."

She looks good to me  
Shes got everything I want  
(She's got everything I need)  
She looks good!  
She looks good to me  
Shes got everything I want  
(Oh Yeah)

Eve walked out from behind the curtains and did her usual intro. Instead of everyone cheering the audience was booing her.

(She's got everything I need)  
Every time I look at her eyes  
I'm knocked out  
She slides like a river on a rescue fountain  
Jump on board nowSlide up and down

She walked down the ramp and stood outside the mat for a second before stepping through the ropes, she was also announced, and "Her opponent weighing in at 131 pounds come all the way from Los Angeles, California, Eve Torres." I just stood their not all that impressed with her entrance and I let it show. The crowed was going wild while Eve stood in her corner waiting for the bell ring. When the bell rang we locked up it lasted for a second before Eve gave me a straight elbow to the upper chest. I had to let go as I stumbled back and Eve used this chance to perform a standing moonsault. When I hit the mat she tried for the pin but I twisted it around into a boston crab but she somehow crawled to the ropes. The ref pulled me off of her so she used this chance to do a flipping senton. When I hit the ground I got up quick and tried to get my bearings back at the same time as trying to grab Eve, but she rolled out of the ring. The ref started the count but just as the ref was about to hit 10 Kelly Kelly ran down the ramp and through Eve back into the ring. As Eve got back to her feet she turned to yell at her supposed friend. As she was distracted I climbed the turtle neck and yelled "Hey Eve!" when she turned to me I performed my Angel Wings. Once I felt the matt bellow me I covered for the count and when the ref hit 3 my music started to blast. When I got up Kelly came into the ring and raised my arm in victory. Before I left the ring I told Eve "Stay away from me and my family." As I walked up the ramp I could hear the audience chanting "Angel" over and over again. When we got to the back I told Kelly thanks and all she did was smile. When I got to my looker room I noticed my phone had a message on it. As I listened to the message my mood got better. When the message was done playing I put my phone away and went to meet with everyone else for dinner.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Day 10- Family meets Family

As I walked to the entrance to meet John, Randy, Sheamus, Wade, Zack, Taker, Kane, Shawn, Hunter, Matt, Jeff and Punk my mood was still bubbly. As I approached the meeting area I could hear two voices bickering like little children and when I got closer I was able to recognize the voices of Punk and Randy. That made me freeze in my tracks for a couple of seconds before I walked to the little group of Matt, Jeff, and John that surrounded the two. As I stepped in between Matt and John I asked Matt "What are these two fighting about?" "Their fighting about who will choice the restaurant." I just looked at the funny pair in a weird way before walking over to both of them and whacking Punk on the head and Randy in the shoulder. As Punk was recovering Randy turned his 'viper' glare at me but I just returned it with my own that turns my eye a colder glacier glare. I heard John, Matt, and Jeff suck in their breaths because they knew what Randy was capable of but so was I and I knew that he wouldn't hurt me on purpose. When I saw Randy's 'viper' glare started to soften I knew that Randy was coming out of his Viper moment and being able to hear the other three relax also proved it. I lost my glare while asking, "So one of you guys gets to choose the restaurant after I had to fight that…" My hands were in fist and I was trying to figure out a name to call Eve, when Zack's voice said "Witch?" I nodded before saying "witch. So who gets to choice the restaurant?" Both men were quiet before they both mumbled something, I put my hand to my hear saying "What was that I didn't hear you." "You get to choose the restaurant." I had to smile while Punk and Randy pouted, that made Matt, John, Jeff, and Zack burst out laughing. They were laughing so hard they had to lean against the wall and that is how Taker, Kane, Sheamus, Hunter, Shawn, and Wade found us. Hunter was the first to ask "What are those four idiots laughing about?" I smiled a secretive smile saying "They saw something that will never happen in history again." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Randy relax while Punk opened his mouth to say something but I 'accidently' stepped on his foot, I turned to him with a sweet smile asking "Was that your foot Punky?" He jumped around on one foot mumbling something while everyone else laughed. When everything calmed down Taker asked "So were are we going?" a slow smile started to appear on my face, that made Shawn and Matt back up a little bit. I said "Were going to the 99." They all nodded while walking out the door. Shawn and Hunter went to Shawn's rental Jeep while Punk and Randy went to Randy's Mustang. Sheamus and Wade went to Sheamus's Nissan and Jeff and Matt went to their rental Camaro. Taker and Kane took off on their Harleys, while me and Zack took his rental Viper. While on the way to the restaurant Zack asked "So what put you in such a good mood?" I smiled look over at him asking "What can't make me bubbly? I just beat down a woman who hurt my brother." Zack smiled saying "Yeah but something else happened." "Well I'm not telling it's a surprise." Zack huffed and left the subject alone for now. When we stopped at a red light Zack started to tickle me. I kept gasping out "Stop! Stop! Uncle!" He just smiled saying "No. Not until you tell me what else you're not telling me." This attack kept up for about 2 minutes when I finally cracked. I said between giggles "Fine! Fine, I'll tell you but you must not tell the others." He stopped and gave me his "Scot's honor," as we started to move again I said "Were meeting my family." He smiled asking "So we get the great secretive family of Jamie "Angel" Drake?" I gave him a sarcastic look saying "Hahahaha. Yes you are." Before I knew it we were in the parking lot all ready, as we got out of the car we could see the shadows of the others in the entrance of the 99. When we stepped through the door I got jumped on by Jeff asked us really fast "What took you guys so long?" I just giggled asking "Who gave Jeff sugar?" no one said anything than Punk started laughing everyone looked at him and I asked again "and Punk?" Everybody was quiet before we all burst out laughing. We walked into the waiting area where we were greeted by the hostess "How are you doing to day and how many?" I smiled replying "Good and their will be 12…" I leaned in closer so the others wouldn't hear me and told the hostess "There are actually going to be 16 people but the rest don't know." She smiled nodding. She picked up 12 menus saying "This way please." As everybody passed I grabbed John's arm saying "I'll meet you guys at the table I have to do something." He nodded think I had to use the bathroom but as soon as I knew they were gone I sat down waiting for the rest. It only was a minute later that my mom, Jessica, Becky, Ashley, and Steve appeared at the door. As soon as they were inside I gave each of them a hug. Steve asked "So where are the others?" "There waiting at the table for us." They nodded and followed me. When the hostess noticed us she grabbed 4 more menus and led us to the table. As we got closer we could hear the conversation the guys were having, Zack was the first to notice us and he smiled before his mouth dropped open when he saw Steve. When the others saw his shock they all looked in our direction and the first to stand up were Taker, Shawn and Matt when they saw my mom. The first to ask anything was Hunter "Angel who are these lovely ladies with you…" he paused before continuing "and why is Sting with you?" Mom, Ash, Jess and Becky turned to me in surprise when they hared Hunter use my nick name. Mom asked, "Who do I have to threaten?" My face turned red but I ignored it to answer Hunter "Guys this is my mom Joann Drake, my sister Jessica, my sisters/friends Becky and Ashley…" I took a deep breath before saying "and my brother Steve." The guys were shocked and I used this chance to introduce the guys "Mom, Jess, Becky, and Ash these guys are The Undertaker or Taker, Kane, Sheamus, Wade, Zack Ryder, Randy Orton, Shawn Micheals, John Cena and Triple H or Hunter." Each guy waved their hand in a dazed way. My mom cleared her through asking again "So who do I have to threaten?" That broke the tension that developed, I turned to her saying "Mom, you don't have to threaten any of them." I heard Shawn ask "Why would you have to threaten us Mrs. Drake?" Mom turned to him saying "Well first you either call me Joann and secondly you call her Angel when she doesn't let anyone but family or people she gives promotion to use that name." They all nodded before bursting out laughing. I had my head in my hands, when Jeff and Punk patted me on the back. Before I could even interrupt this embracing moment John said "You don't have to worry about that Joann I all ready gave Zacky here 'the talk'." I turned to him and gave him the stink eye for telling her that, before I could even say anything to him about it I heard Steve say "So Angel you have been working your magic again?" I turned even redder and it sent everyone else off into another laughing fit. I turned to Steve also giving him the stink eye saying in a syrupy sweet voice "Stevey what do I have to mention a certain incident with a certain someone mom does not like?" Steve turned pale in 2 seconds fast and I also saw mom slowly turn around giving Steve a calculating look, but just left it for later and turned back to John. When mom's back was turned to Steve he gave me his own stink eye. I just rolled my eyes instead of saying anything to him I turned back to mom and John in time to hear mom ask "Really now?" "Yep, but you don't have to worry theirs nothing there." When I looked at Zack he looked relived but he wasn't looking at me or the ground in stead he was staring at Punk and Jeff. I turned to them to see that they were giving him the death glare I just whaked them on the shoulders. That made them stop glaring, when the whole conversation about my love life died down I noticed that all of my family was getting along and that made me smile. I looked at everyone to see that they were having a great time.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Day 11- Attach

I was walking through the back thinking about how the whole meeting of my two families went. It put me in bubbly mood thinking about how everything went perfect. I was in such deep thoughts I didn't hear the foot steps come up behind me; the last thing I felt was a blossoming pain.  
Stranger's Pov:  
As Jamie feel to the floor knocked out her attacker started to beat her until she was bloody. When her attacker was done beating her they dragged her to the gorilla position and left her behind some boxes to be found or for her to wake up herself. Rey walked down the hallway looking for Angel after Zack asked him, Punk, and Jeff help them find her when she didn't answer her phone when he called three times. Rey saw a dried red spot on the cement; he knelled down to get a closer look when he realized it was dried blood. He looked up to see a trail of the blood leading to the gorilla position; Rey stood up and followed the blood. Rey was frozen in his steps by the sight of too familiar puma covered feet sticking out behind a stack of boxes not moving. When he finally snapped out of his shock he ran behind the boxes to find Angel all beat up, he knelt down to feel a pulse and what he felt was a very feint one. Rey didn't move from his spot but he started to yell "Help! I need Help!" before he could even start yelling again he could hear a set of foot steps running toward him, when he looked up he saw Big Show standing their in shock. Rey told Show "Go get the medics while I call 911." But all show did was stand their but Rey snapped him out of it by snapping at him "NOW!" His order sent Show running to get the medics, Rey used this chance to call 911 "Yes…I have a friend who has been beaten and she is barreling breathing…Okay…Were at Cleveland Brown Sanitarium." Just saw Rey got off the phone he saw Show and two medics run up to them, he backed up to let the medics put Angel on the stretcher. Rey mentioned "I called 911 and they said they'll meet us at the entrance." All they did was nod then took off jogging to the entrance. Rey saw Zack, Jeff and Punk as they passed the others and he also saw their shocked faces. He saw them run after them, when they caught with them Zack asked "What happened?" Rey said "I don't know. I just found her like this." They fell silent when the medics loaded Angel in the ambulance, one of the medics turned around asking "Who's going to ride?" Rey stepped forward indicating he was going to ride and none of the others said anything. It only took an hour for the ambulance to reach the hospital, when they got Angel into the doors the doctors automatically took her into surgery and when Rey tried to follow they wouldn't let him through. When Rey was in the waiting room he called Zack first to tell him were they were, Zack said he would be their in an hour with Punk and Jeff. Rey then called Show, Cena, John, Wade, and Sheamus, Randy, Taker, Kane, Shawn and Hunter and told them what happened and were they are. Rey was sitting down when he saw all the guys and four women along with Sting run through the hospital doors. He stood up and meets them half way, John asked "Is she okay?" Rey answered "They took her straight to surgery about an hour ago and forced me to stay here." Taker must have seen how Rey looked at the women and Sting because he said "This is Angel's mom, sister and friends. She's also great friends with Sting." Rey just nodded. They all sat down for about another hour when the doctor came out calling "Ms. Drake's family." They all stood up and ran to the doctor; Angel's mom asked "Is my daughter okay?" "She is fine but she has a fractured rib and some bruises." They all just went quiet for a while before Kane and Taker went outside to calm down. Randy asked "Can we go see her?" The doctor nodded before leading them to Angel's room and when they got their Jeff, Punk, Zack and Cena turned pale just from the site of such a strong person all hooked up to tubes and fluids. They all sat around the room some were and waited to see if she would wake up anytime soon. They all ended up falling a sleep around one so they missed Angel started to stir around 2 o'clock.

Angel's Pov:

I hurt all over, I couldn't make anything out. All I could smell was the cleaning solution that is only in a hospital, so I could only guess I'm in a hospital. As I started to open my eyes I noticed their were a lot of humanoid splotches around the room and as I tried to clear my vision I was able to see mom and Jessica leaning against one another, Punk almost falling out of his seat, Cena was being used as a pillow by Becky and Ashley. Matt and Jeff were on the floor leaning against the wall, Wade and Randy were using Sheamus as a pillow, Shawn was using Hunter as a pillow, and Rey was using John as a pillow and Show was also on the floor leaning against the wall. I felt breath on my hand so I looked down to see Zack using my hand as a pillow, I heard the door opening an saw Taker and Kane standing their with take out in their hands for everyone. When they saw that I was awake Taker gave Kane the bags and walked over to me, when he was close enough to me he asked "How are you feeling?" I opened my mouth trying to answer him when all came out was a crocked gasp, Taker motioned for me to stop trying to talk. I watch him walk a cross the room and go into what I can only assume was the bathroom and then he came out he had a glass of water in his hands. He gave me the water and motioned for me to drink it all, when I was done drinking the water I said "I fell like I was just in a one on one match with Mark Henry." That caused Kane to laugh which woke everyone up and when Punk, Zack, and Jeff noticed I was awake they jumped up yelling "Angel!" While giving me a hug, I laughed along with everybody else but had to gasp out "Guy's your hurting me." That made all of them jump off me in a second flat and they had a worried look on their faces. That made me feel bad so I smiled saying "I'm fine my ribs just hurt." But instead of comforting them that made them feel worse, and their was a silence before Cena asked "Do you know what happened?" "No all I rember is walking down the hall way then nothing." Everybody looked grim. I asked "What happened?" Rey stepped forward saying "I was helping Zack, Jeff and Punk look for you after Zack called you three times and didn't answer at all. So I was walking down the hallway when I stumbled onto a trail of blood that led me to you." I just nodded, Hunter said "We called Vince explaining what happened and he gave you a couple weeks off." "No." Shawn yelled "What do you mean NO! You have a broken rib and can barley sit up." "I'm going to do a prom bluffing that I know who beat me up to find out who actually did it." Mom, Jessica, Becky and Ashley looked worried while Steve gave me an understanding look while the others had a straight face. I heard a snicker and looked over to see Kane with a smirk on his face saying "You are defiantly a fighter." I just smiled. When I got out of the hospital a week later I dressed myself in the clothes Matt and Jeff made me and when I was all set I walked off to start my promo.

Promo:  
I was walking back stage when I heard "Angel!" being yelled and when I turned around I found Jeff and Matt running toward me with worried looks on their faces. Jeff gave me a hug when I was within arms reach and when he released me both brothers gave me a look over to make sure I was okay. Matt said "Your mom called and told us what happened." I nodded not saying anything. Jeff asked "Do you know who did it?" "Yes, but I can't tell you know but when I do get my hands on them…" I trailed off letting my threat hang in the air. I said "Well I'm hungry lets go get something to eat." That made Matt and Jeff laugh all the way to the canteen.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Day 12- Revenge

It has been a week senesce I was attacked and I was still recovering from my fractured rib. Even with my rib I still showed up for shows but I was never put in a match and today is one of those days that I just sat in the back but that changed when one of the stage hands came over to me with a note. I nodded my head in thanks as I read the note and when I finished it I jumped up in joy not minding my ribs at all and I ignored the looks from everyone else too. I ran to my locker room in a slow passé because I jarred my ribs, I put on my 'Always be an Angel' jersey and my baggy black jeans. I decided to go bare foot instead of putting any shoes on and so I walked into the gorilla position an no one noticed me heading their. When I got their I saw John waiting for his music to hit so I waited in the shadows as his music hit:

Now Listen!  
This ain't no make believe!  
Come on!  
Open your eyes and see!  
Now get up!  
Get up and follow me!  
'Cause I'm gonna show you what your future will be!

When his music hit I could hear the crowed going wild and I saw John take a deep breath before he went through the curtains. When I knew he was a safe distance away from the curtains I stepped out from the shadows before my music hit:

Hey, Dad, look at me  
Think back, and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time

The crowd silent along with JR, King and Jomo turned to the curtains just in time to see me come through the curtains with a worried look on their face and I almost lost my hearing from the cheering the crowd was doing. As I walked down to the ring I slapped hands with the crowd and when I got to the stairs of the ring John held the ropes open for me and in return I gave him a smile. I had a mike handed once I was in the middle of the ring and I brought it up to my face saying "Hello Vermont!" That also got uproar from people so when it quieted down I said "It's great to be back in my home state. I'm sure most of you have heard what has happened to me." That got boos I than said "Well I'm not out here to fight John but instead I'm going to be commentary." That ended in boos and cheers and when I looked at John I saw him smiling. Before I headed out of the ring I said "Well people thanks for your support and all but you should be cheering for my brother here!" I patted John on the shoulder and the crowd started to go crazy while John gave me a hug. I just sat down at commentary when King asked me "Hello Angel. How are you?" I just smiled saying "Good king." JR asked "So how are you doing after your attach?" I said "Still healing but better then before." Before anything else could be said the Miz's Music started:

Run away if you see me  
Don't even say my name  
Don't think that you can know me  
Don't try and play that game  
Every day that i get better  
I watch as you get worse  
My script is too the letter  
And I'll write your final verse

He came out in his ring gear and acted all cocky.

I am here to stay (Well im here to stay)  
And i have come to play

As he got closer to the ring he throws off his jacket to the side before sliding into the ring and than went to his side of the ring while John was on the other. When the bell rang they ran at one another and while the match was going on I was commentating an also having a conversation with JR and King. JR turned to me and asked "So everyone's wondering have you found the person how attached you." I didn't turn from the match when replied with "No but I…" but I was interrupted with King's yell of "Theirs a masked person trying to get in the ring." I looked over to see a masked man trying to go after John but before the man could reach John I had him on the ground wrestling to restrain the masked man. When I had the man's arms pined behind his back I brought one hand up to hold his head while I brought up the other one to take the mask off and when I did the masked reviled Ziggler. Before I could even do anything John pulled me off while Miz took Ziggler by the hair and throw him into the center of the ring, when I was released I had a mike in my hand an at the center of the ring asking "Why?" Ziggler replied with a smirk "You embarrassed me and made me look like a fool in front of a million people." I just gave him a blank stair before dropping the mike ready to walk out of the ring but the laughter of Ziggler stopped me in my steps, instead I got on the turtle neck and performed a perfect Crouching tiger an than put Ziggler in the Anaconda vice. I didn't release him until I was sure I heard a crack and than I left the ring for my dressing room and before I knew it I was in my locker room with a pair of strong arms wrapped around me, I tried to struggle out of the embrace but stopped when I heard "Sh, it's okay it's me little Angel." I turned into the arms and started to cry after a while I felt two more pair of arms wrap around me. My sobs started to calm down and before I know it I fell a sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Day 13- The Switch

The next thing I know is waking up in my hotel bed and a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist in a protective embrace. When I turned over I came to face to face with a sleeping John and looked over his shoulder to see the also sleeping Jeff and Zack. When I finally remembered what happened I took a couple of deep breaths to calm down my racing heart, when I calmed down I looked up to see Zack awake looking at me in a concerned and I just smiled but that still didn't do anything to wipe away his concern. I slowly subtracted my self from John's embrace and walked over to Zack who had his arms open for me and I just ended up falling into them, Zack asked after a couple of seconds "What's wrong little Angel?" I didn't say anything for a minute before saying "I'm going to lose my family and dream." Zack stopped all movement than held me at arms length giving me a confused look asking "Why do you think that's going to happen?" I gave him a sad smile saying "I broke Ziggler's arm so Vince is going to fire me." We both were startled by the sound of two different people laughing, so we both looked to see Jeff and John laughing that made me snap "How is this funny?" John answered me between laughter "Vince isn't going to fire you…" he trailed off because he wasn't able to speak so Jeff finished for him "He's putting you on suspension and everyone would stand behind you no matter what." I nodded before getting up an saying "Okay, you last bums get going were going to be leaving." They started to laugh as they left for their own rooms while I took a shower, when I was dry I put on my 'Why aren't there no fat stickman' shirt and my converse with my hair down. I met the guys in the lobby and we took John's rental an by the time we got to the arena everyone was their an as we waked through the arena people kept giving me weird looks but Jeff, Zack and John stood in front of me to block their stairs. We smiled at our group when we saw them and stopped to chat an I slipped away when the others were talking to the others. I knocked on Vince's door an waited a minute before I heard "You may come in." I was greeted with the site of Vince sitting behind his desk doing paper work and before I could sit down Vince looked up and said "I'm not going to fire you but put you on suspension and Teddy agreed to switch you to SmackDown." I just nodded and shock Vince's hand before leaving to the gorilla position and when I got their I motion for a mike and for my music to play:

Hey, Dad, look at me  
Think back, and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time

I heard the crowed go wild before I came out from behind the curtains an as I walked to the ring their cheers just got louder. When I got to the ring I motioned for everyone to quiet before taking a deep breath and saying "Hello Vermont I am sorry to say that I am no longer going to be on RAW…" I was cut off by the crowds boos but I went on saying "I'm going to be on SmackDown." That got no reaction from the crowed so I dropped my mike and left to hang out with my family for the time I have left.


End file.
